


A Lullaby to Remember You By中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Regeneration, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十希望十一可以唱歌哄他入睡</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby to Remember You By中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lullaby to Remember You By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581725) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



“我…这不…这一切本不该发生的…”，十无意识地说着，伸手触摸着十一蓝色的嘴唇：“你应该重生，而不是死亡…不要留我独自一人在这宇宙里…”  
失去了十一之后，世间万物在年轻博士的眼里都了无生色。  
谁还会用自己温暖的手臂环抱着他，阻止他自我毁灭呢？  
谁还会告诉他尽管手染鲜血，他还是值得被爱的呢？  
谁还会用Gallifreyan语为他吟唱摇篮曲呢？  
十低头看着十一的脸庞，眼泪灼烧着他的双眼。十一的脸色是如此的柔软平静，很难相信他的心脏都已停止了跳动。  
深呼了一口气，十开始吟唱他最喜欢的一首家乡的摇篮曲，尽管他已经双手颤抖、心律不齐了，他的歌声却依旧平缓轻柔。  
没有十一他活不下去，年长的自己对他来说意味着全宇宙甚至更多。他无法想象再次孤身一人，绝对不要。  
唱完摇篮曲后，十抓起了一把解剖刀对准了自己的喉咙。  
“我不想你走（I didn’t want you to go）…不过现在你不用走了…”割裂喉咙之前他对着十一的尸体低语。  
十看到的最后一件事就是金色的重生能量包裹着他，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。


End file.
